Helen Rimm
'Personality' + Loyal Despite being the one hating on guys, she's still loyal to her instructors, even if they are the opposite gender. She'll continue to do stuff that he or she's assigned (stealing info from someone, spying on a certain member, no she'll not strip.) + Bold Haha, yeah. Helen is know for her bravery. Whether it's doing a risky act or a dangerous mission, she's up for the mission. She's not really afraid of getting hurt, since she experience it a few time. But she's pretty much up for the challenge. It makes her life a bit...fun. ;D + Discreet The one point in becoming a hitwoman is to be discreet, meaning that you are careful of what you're saying out. She's mostly like this to keep personal information in and other things out. (no her job and her sexual orientation doesn't count.) There are times where she'll tell you directly what's on her mind, this depends if she trust you a lot or not. Currently, she's doesn't anyone....yet. - Liar This is one way of hers to keep personal information from split out, she lies quite frequently. She usually lies during personal questions and other happenings (like what happened to her left eye). She rarely tells the truth, but when she's telling it, it's mostly to others she trusts. - Malicious Pretty much sums 1/4 of her personality...and her job. She enjoys taking others down, but not all, only the ones she's assigned to hunt down. She also gets pretty violent if she sees someone she likes get hurt. If someone's bullying someone she likes or any pretty girls out there, she'll come over to them and beat their butts. - Immature.... a bit From flirting to telling inappropriate jokes, this gal's sure to drop your bomb. She's pretty active for her age and she'll not stop till she's all pooped out. Most of her immature-ness is resulting to flirting or such, but the rest of it is caused by pure energy. 'History' Helen didn't remember her real family. She never knew her mother and father. Even if she had to think about them deep into her heart, there won't be a single trace of information about them that she knew. But with the help of technology and DNA splicing, recorders knew the who her parents were. Helen was born from a Spinda mother (obviously) and a Alakazam father. Unfortunately, their current location is now undetectable. The shiny spinda did spend a few month with her biological parents, but was later sold to a traveling circus for folding cash. Her real parents' reason in selling their only daughter was to pay off the debt they had laying over their shoulders. Helen didn't know at that time, but she knew that she'll look at the same face of a ringmaster: a mysterious yet famous-looking charizard. Helen was raised by the members of the circus comity as a part of the family. As she grew up, she learned different tricks and performance routines. Once reaching the age of 9, she was able to perform live under the lights. Of course, she was quite happy living life under fame and having other circus members look after her. The traveling circus was known throughout different planets for their unique and entertaining performances. As Helen traveled from different places to places, she continue to entertain others with her circus talents. It was quite fun to take the risk of getting others to like you, but it was getting boring. She needed something new. She needed another job to keep her entertained. All was about to change after that one wish. One day a mafia boss comes to sees the circus perform. He's quite impressed seeing Helen's moves and ended up wanting her to work for him. Helen was a bit flattered at his comments, but she continued on being loyal to her fellow comrades. That until he introduced her into a brand-new job: Contract Killing. At first Helen thought he was joking; but after a few thoughts, she decided (at her own risk) to try it out. The mysterious man was quite please and started to taught her how to use weapons and other lethal items, while Helen's ability to stealth and hide were already impressive. After a few secret try-outs and testing. She was ready. The man gave her a list of people to track and hunt down, scattered from different planets. Luckily enough, the victims located on the list were the stops her circus was going to perform; this made her new job easier then expected.Everyday after a performance, Helen did her job secretly throughout every town she performed on. She searched and hunted down every victim she was assigned. At first, Helen scolded herself for doing jobs like these; but after a few tries on the trigger and shot-kills, she was capable of this assignment. The police were getting officially suspicious of these mysterious assassinations, and they hope to find the killer before it's too late. One day, Helen continued on her normal and night job as usual; but this time, it was different. She tried to assassinate a certain pokemon, but she was a bit too late on her attacking. She pulled the trigger late and missed her shot. The victim notices and counter-attacked, this hitting the spinda in the eye. Helen struggled to keep her eye from being too injured, but it was again too late. Her left eye was unusable. She rushed back to the circus, hoping to hide her injury from the other members. As she continued on, she was eventually caught...by the ringmaster. Of course, he was upset. He knew what's going on. Helen begged him to not tell anyone; but unfortunately, he brought her into prison. As the spinda spend time in prison thinking about the crimes she committed, she almost gave up. She would rather go out and start new again. The circus already forgot about her, so she couldn't return back to them again. If only she was able to break up. Luckily enough, she did. Somehow a group of prisoners hacked into the prison's security system and caused an outbreak. Helen escaped along with other convicts, towards freedom. A few years past, and Helen wasn't caught again...yet. She continue to hid from anyone, until a strange text message appeared on her phone. "Need a break? Come to Vyse. You won't regret it." Helen, a bit doubtful then usual; ignored the fact that this place seemed a bit fishy. She's going to that mysterious place. She head off towards the nearest piloting area towards that planet, hoping to hide a bit longer. After all, she needed to do something new... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Sorry boys, she's a lesbian. * She owns a large variety of guns and parts. Each one of them use to be for different assignments, but she only carries some around if she feels threatened. * She usually lies when she discusses what happened to her left eye. * Her favorite color is obviously green. * Her jobs listed before going to N/A: Circus performer -> Hitwoman -> N/A * She's still not sure whether she's retired from Contract Killings, but she's quite bored of it. * She has a few rumors regarding to her left eye. Some say it's just a void, others say there's a glass eye, another group says that there's something replacing her eye. others say she's secretly a cyclops * Cool fact: The boots she's wearing was stolen from the prison she's was previous located. It was mostly use for military combat in performing harder then usual tasks. Category:Palatians